danforhirefandomcom-20200215-history
Mother Chicken
Mother Chicken is a major characer in Dan for Hire. She is the mother of Gab and has a crush on Dan, her husband. Dan For Hire She first appeaed in the episode "Metroid" when she hired Dan to be with her for the weekend, ending with Dan and Mother Chicken in bed. During the episode she continuously flirted with Dan, calling him cute and shirtless. The two enjoyed themselves throughout the weekend (although Dan was drunk half the time) In the end Mother Chicken flirted with Dan as he was about to leave, thinking they could "take another ride on the brain train" much to Dan's linking who tries to make up an excuse that he's gay, which she does not buy claiming that Dan "ate her brain last night like a frickin zombie!" Disappointed, Mother Chicken asks Dan to at least say goodbye to their kids before he leaves. dan is confused by this because the two had sex a few hours ago, only for Mother Chicken to say "What do you expect? I'm a mutant brain monster!" and that she pops out kids like a gumball machine, thus Gab is born. In the episode "Tetris" Dan brought Wario Scapelli, and Stitch to her home so they could give Stitch back his suit only to discover that Sonic used it as a diaper for Gab. Mother Chicken claimed they were out of tin foil. After Gab scared away Wario and Stitch, and Dan gloated at them for the victory, Mother Chicken told Dan that was late on the Child Support causing him to run away. Later, she was mentioned by Dan in "Shake It Up", when he objected to have sex with CeCe Jones, despite having sex with Mother Chicken. She is last seen in "WrestleMania", when she came to pick up Gab to find her hungover. She then argues and fights with Alex Russo, Sarah, and the chimp. Alex tries to fight Mother Chicken, but is pushed onto Alex, who then pushes peach right onto Mother Chicken out of the arena, losing the fight. She later appeared in Movie Magic where she wanted to sleep with Flotsam, but instead, he wanted to sleep with Plank. She reappears in Season 5's "Mother Chicken" where Dan is sent to kill her. He and Flotsam try to distract her saying Dan wanted to have sex with her. However, Dan could not do it so he tries to kill her, only to realize they failed to bring guns, so Dan threw Flotsam in order to improvise, which also failed. Out of anger, Mother Chicken sent her minions to kill Dan, only for him to be saved by Gab killing the minions and destroying her mother's home. Dan makes it up to Mother Chicken by allowing her, her minions, and Gab to move into the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incoroporated. They spent the remainder of this episode and the episode "Asteroids" watching TV, which Mother Chicken seemed to like. Category:Females Category:Living Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Main Antagonists Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5